


May I Help U?

by LadyoftheDawn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, Flatmate - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era, Need Drug to Get It Going, One Shot, Roommates, Smut, ha, typical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDawn/pseuds/LadyoftheDawn
Summary: Arthur is certain a woman across the bar who had just winked at him put something in his drink. It leaves him in a miserable state, but fear not, Merlin is here to help. ;)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	May I Help U?

If music in this bar was a tad louder than it was, Merlin believed that his ears would have exploded. 

The whole place was busy with all kinds of people. Most of them were above eighteen, although some were a little lower—‘Eighteen in two months!’, they would protest—the guards would tell them off, said they should go home and sleep or something but by some shifty-trickery way, they would sneak in at the end anyway. They couldn't fool anyone here, honestly, no matter how hard they tried to ‘look cool’ and ‘act normal’ by leaning on random places and leering on women in short dresses. 

Apart from that, everyone had at least a glass of colourful alcohol in their hands. Some nodded along with the music, many had to yell into their companions’ ears to be able to communicate properly. Well...as properly as they could in their half-drunken state, anyway.

Merlin’s gaze shifted back and forth between a girl on a red bar stool and Arthur who kept squirming in his seat like there was something poking at his arse for like—five minutes already. Morgana and Gwen didn’t seem to acknowledge it like he did. They both took their turn to whisper into each other's ear, or nuzzling each other's neck, he wasn’t sure, it was hard to tell from his angle. Their cheeks were cherry red from the drinks.

When he turned back to Arthur he saw a drop of sweat on his forehead, but he could be wrong because the red and green light of the place allowed him to see only so much. Merlin rested his hand on his shoulder. Arthur jerked away and glared at him, pupils blown wide, but then he exhaled and mumbled a ‘sorry’ under his breath, said he was thinking of something else and he was fine—really.

Merlin studied him silently. Arthur didn’t look like his usual self and he kept shifting his gaze from his eyes to his lips, away, then at his lips again. The thought of something ugly stuck on his mouth forced him to lick it and that made Arthur look worse somehow. His hands quickly came up to cover his face and he curse ‘fuck’ then excuse himself to the loo.

——

Ten minutes later, he started to worry. 

If it was the normal situation it wouldn’t itch Merlin so much. He must have guessed Arthur met some girl and went with her or something but Arthur didn’t look well when he had left so Merlin decided he should go check.

Morgana laughed maniacally when he told her he was going after Arthur just to make sure he’s alright—she was beyond wasted, that's what he could tell. When he turned his back to her, she yelled; “Go get ‘em boy!” accompanied by Gwen’s hand slapped hard on his butt. The sound made people turn his way, he couldn’t help but blush. 

——

There was a woman in black skin-tight dress in front of the men's loo. She threw her whole body at the door in an attempt to open it but it seemed to be stuck. Merlin cleared his throat and she jumped, staring at him like a child who just had their parents find out she broke a vase and there’s no cat around for her to blame. “Women’s on the opposite.” He said, pointing at a women restroom sign behind him.

She looked annoyed more than grateful. She said “Thank you” and made her way back to the dance floor, knocking his shoulder with hers as she went.

The door was jammed so bad he needed to use his whole body in order to push in.

Inside, he found Arthur stood alone with his back to the door. He was busy taking off his jeans along with his brief and kicking them aside to join his shirt which was already on the floor.

“The fuck are you— Arthur?!” He asked alarmingly and slammed the door shut with his back.

“Merlin!” Arthur spun back, greeted him with delight and, oh, he was quite naked. 

Quite naked and—as Merlin could clearly see because it was pointing at him boldly—quite aroused, too.

Someone was banging at the door in an attempt to get in. Merlin startled and in a matter of a second, he turned back to Arthur, who was now opening his arms, waiting for a hug with a wide-drunken smile. He pushed him into one of the unoccupied stalls. Arthur staggered backwards but found his footing impressively fast. Merlin followed him in and locked them inside.

The man outside managed to open the door at last. He grumbled to himself, kicked something on the floor and snorted—judging by the sound, it must be Arthur’s shirt—the unzipping sound followed, the moving of the fabric, then the pee, the fabric, then the zip, and then he left.

Merlin exhaled. But he could feel the relief for only about two seconds because then he noticed that someone was rubbing something along the side of his left leg while clinging onto his shoulder quite painfully. A hot puff of breath poured out near his earlobe, tickling down his neck. He turned sharply, and yes, of course, who else could it be, that ‘someone’ was Arthur the only man who was there with him in the awkward tiny loo stall and that ‘something’ was his—

“What’re y—!”

Arthur pushed him, hard, making his back and his head knock on one side of the stall then squeezing the air out of his lunge by standing far too close for two people who weren’t kissing or having sex, he said, “I just need t—” then groaned, rested his damp forehead on his shoulder, hand twisting Merlin’s shirt, trying to retain himself but obviously failing. He came closer, his hip hitched upward and it was such a sinfully-right angle on the right part of one’s body that it made Merlin’s eyes roll back.

“I need- I just- a little- just—” Arthur moved down to the stretch of his neck, biting it and let go when Merlin hissed, licking over it afterward. 

Merlin closed his eyes and, with a sharp inhale, yanked Arthur’s head away by his hair. When he opened his eyes he saw Arthur looking at his lips and purposefully grinding down on the same spot.

“Oh, hell-” 

He shoved Arthur to the other side. His hand clasped over his soft lips. Arthur stared at him wide-eyed as he lifted his hand up and started licking it slowly, slicking it up with his saliva, sucking in his index just to make a show out of it. Arthur watched him with an intended glare. He could feel Arthur breathing unevenly on the heel of his hand. 

His hand that was clasping over Arthur’s mouth slid down a moment later, his thumb drawing a line just under Arthur’s tense jaw down to his neck, over his Adam's apple, feeling him gulp then wrapped his hand around his cock He started with a few experimental stroke, slowly and deliberately at first but it wasn’t enough, Arthur squirmed and grumbled so Merlin changed the pace and pumping the soul out of him. That shut Arthur up, alright, his nails digging into the skin of Merlin’s back. 

It didn’t take long for him to come. His nail dug deeper, chin pressing on his shoulder blade. Merlin kept his hand there, he didn’t know how long it took before he dared to move again. His head was clouded with too many thoughts for him to catch on. 

He wasn’t sure when or how he made his way out of the loo, the pub, and all the way to their flat five blocks away, all he remember was he could feel Arthur’s stare all the way to the front door of his bedroom.

——

It was somewhere in the middle of that night—probably almost morning—when he heard a distinct sound of someone unlocking the front door of the flat.

He tossed to the other side of his bed, away from the door. The green digital light on his bedside table showed the number 2.15. 

The front door was closed. Another door opened but not of Arthur's bedroom, instead the light from the outside poured into his room. He turned back and squinted his eyes, watching as the familiar shape of his flatmate closed the door gently. The light still leaked in through the door frame, making a golden box shape behind him. 

The bed squeaked as the weight of another full grown man sitting on it. Merlin’s heart thud wildly in his chest but he didn’t move, they looked at each other in the dark-silence room. 

He shifted, halfway sitting up when Arthur began to move too, crawling up and hovering above him so he had to lower down to the same position. Arthur's breath was a ghostly presence above his cheeks, on his nose and mouth as he dipped lower, propping up with his elbows now, their bodies aligned, to the corner of his mouth when he adjusted the angle and then kissed him. The faint smell of alcohol was still in his breath as he exhaled and Merlin inhaled it all. He held onto his back, as if scared the man would pull away, his legs locked at the back of Arthur’s for reassurance. 

Arthur wasn’t going anywhere, he grinded down roughly, Merlin could feel him smirk when he moaned to it, hip buckled up following him and wanting more as soon as it ended.

His lips pressing every inch of skin on his path to Merlin’s neck, sending a good kind of shiver down his spine. His hand traveled down to unhook one of his legs and lifted it up to get a better angle. They get off like that, pressing and rubbing each other through the fabric of their clothes. 

——

Though the sex happened a lot after that night, they didn’t really pinned it down or named it. So when it happened—in a flash of a second—no one knew what to do, not even Merlin who’s in charge of the words. 

Arthur was between his legs, bruising his inner thigh with his mouth and teeth. It just slipped out of his mouth as casually as one’s breathing process, oh, hell, I love you, he’d said. And those words, like some kind of magic spell, froze them both in their place. Merlin’s hand in Arthur’s hair, legs wrapping around his neck, sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter. Arthur’s hands rested on his tights, staring at him, opening his mouth, trying to form a word but couldn’t, so he dug down and swallowed Merlin’s leaking cock instead. It punched the breath right out of Merlin's lung, the way he did it, sucking the brain out of him, but he didn’t mind, not really. It ended fast and Arthur didn’t offer a word after that. He disappeared into the bathroom and out of the flat not long after. 

Merlin just stayed there, didn’t have enough energy to move or even to think properly. He pressed his hot eyes with the heel of his hand.

——

Arthur came back later that night. He slipped under the blanket with the smell of soap and minty breath. Merlin made a room for him, which wasn’t much, but they managed not to fall off at the end. Arthur pulled him into his warm, bare chest and they snuggled silently in the dark. Merlin’s face buried in Arthur’s neck, Arthur’s in his hair. And just right before he fell asleep, he heard someone whisper into his ear softly. 

‘Me too.’

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr! :) [ Here!](https://ladyofthed.tumblr.com)


End file.
